Kurt Weller
|place_of_birth = Clearfield, Pennsylvania|born = 11 May 1977|age = 42|status = Alive|marital_status = Married|gender = Male|eye_color = Green|love_interest = Jane Doe (Wife) Nas Kamal (Formerly) Allison Knight (Formerly)|family_members = Jane Weller (Wife) Sarah Weller (Sister) Sawyer (Nephew) Linda Weller (Mother) Bill Weller †(Father) Avery (Stepdaughter)|children = Bethany Weller (Daughter with Allison Knight)|allies = Jane Doe Patterson Natasha Zapata Edgar Reade Roman Nas Kamal|enemies = Sandstorm Shepherd|weapon_of_choice = 9mm gun|profession = Asistant Director of the FBI NY Office|affiliation = |first_appearance = Woe Has Joined|episode_count = 67|portrayed_by = Sullivan Stapleton Scott Lindley (16 year old Kurt)}}Kurt Weller is the former Assistant Director of the FBI New York Office and current Special Agent at the FBI Critical Incident Response Group on NBC's Blindspot. His name appeared mysteriously tattooed on Jane Doe's body, who was directly connected to a terrorist organization that sought to bring the current U.S. Administration down. Events Childhood and Early Life Kurt was born in Clearfield, Pennsylvania where he lived with his younger sister, Sarah Weller, his father, Bill Weller and his mother. At the age of 10, his neighbors welcomed their first daughter, Taylor Shaw, who grew up to become Kurt’s best friend. Their friendship grew stronger as the two kids spent most of their time playing together and going on trips such as camping and fishing with Weller’s dad. Taylor would also stay at the Weller household when her mother worked at night. The last time Kurt saw Taylor Shaw was before the both of them went to bed; during the night, he went to check up on her but the girl was gone, alluding that someone kidnapped her from her own room. The community looked for Taylor but there was no trace of her, making Kurt growing suspicious of his father after realizing that Bill’s alibi, going out to buy alcohol for a party, didn’t quite fit after coming back home with his shoes covered in mud. These accusations led Bill to develop a tendency to abuse of alcohol, resulting in his wife fleeing the town after their divorce, leaving her kids to Bill’s care. However, unable to forgive his father and growing resentful towards his dad, Kurt left the house and enrolled for the Military Academy in order to stay as away from Bill as possible. Even though he was away from home, Weller constantly left the place to keep an eye on his sister and make sure she was fine under the care of their father. Feeling guilty for Taylor’s disappearance, Weller never stopped looking for her and it was customary of him to attend Taylor’s memorial every year since she disappeared. It was implied that this traumatic event and his guilt for Taylor’s disappearance were crucial for him to join the FBI and becoming a Special Agent. Season 1 Work in the FBI Kurt became part of Bethany Mayfair’s division as Special Agent Head of the FBI Critical Incident Response Group in New York City where he teamed with Edgar Reade, Natasha Zapata and Patterson. 's back.]] During a case in Kentucky, Weller was taken back to NY in order to identify an amnesic woman with his name tattooed on her back who was found in Times Square with her body covered in tattoos and no memory of who she was. Due to his direct connection to the woman, Mayfair assigned the Jane Doe case to Kurt and his team in an attempt to understand the circumstances around her mysterious appearance. Jane Doe Case After allowing Jane Doe to assist in her own investigation of her case, she realized that she was able to speak and understand Chinese, leading the team to their first tattoo connection. While in the field, Jane showed a set of high combat skills and Patterson briefed Kurt that she had a Navy SEAL tattoo, alluding to a former affiliation to the special operations of the same branch. Weller found and recognized a familiar scar at the back of Jane’s neck that reminded him of the one Taylor Shaw got when they were kids. This discovery led him to tell Mayfair, who asked Patterson to test Jane’s DNA to Taylor’s to confirm her identity. Tests results were positive and Jane was accepted into the team as a consultant to help her retrieve memories. However, Patterson ran an isotopic test on one of Jane's tooth and the test revealed that she was born in South Africa. Convinced about Taylor’s return, despite the isotopic test, Weller welcomed his father into his life again, not without having some reservations towards their past. Their relationship improved as it did with Jane and they both developed a strong bond. During his time with Jane, Weller tried to make up for the lost time after those twenty five years apart by sharing some stories about their childhood even though Jane confessed she didn’t remember any of them at the time. When Bill Weller’s lung cancer worsened his health, Kurt introduced him to Jane where she lied about remembering him from their fishing trips. Finding the Truth After Bethany Mayfair was found guilty for Thomas Carter’s death and arrested, Director Pellington started to look for new replacements for the job despite Kurt’s protests, he also ordered to suspend the Jane Doe case and fired Jane; after the case was solved Weller and Jane kissed, both admitting their feelings for each other. After kissing Jane, Kurt rushed back to his house when he received a call from his home nurse who informed him that Bill was about to die. On his deathbed, Bill confessed killing Taylor Shaw as product of an accident the night the girl went missing and that he also buried her under the fort, which was her favorite place in the world. Confused about this revelations, Weller went to the FBI at the next day only to drive back home again and grab his things before departing to Clearfield in an attempt to find Taylor’s body buried in the place his father mentioned before passing. He was joined by Sarah who helped him dig a hole under the shed they had in the back yard at his father’s house. When they couldn’t find any remains, Kurt headed to the garage to grab some beers but there, after looking at an old tent, he remembered the site his father used to take him and Taylor camping. Willing to find the truth, Weller drove to the camp site where he dug a new hole at the “The Fort” sign and minutes later he found human remains and a pink plastic boot that Bill bought for Taylor after they were surprised by the rain in one of their trips. Weller drove back to New York and broke into Jane’s apartment and waited for her until she arrived home. He showed her Taylor’s favorite doll, which Jane didn’t recognize, and confessed that his father killed the girl twenty five years ago. Angry over the new revelations, he didn’t stop to hear Jane’s explanations and placed her under arrest. After Mayfair went missing and was presumed dead, Director Pellington promoted Kurt to Assistant Director of the FBI NYO. Season 2 The truth about Jane Three months after the arrest of Jane Doe and in the middle of a case, Kurt and his team were called back to New York by Nas Kamal, NSA, who briefed them on Sandstorm, a terrorist organization Jane was once part of. She offered the team to work in a joint task force between the NSA and the FBI to recapture Jane in an attempt to determine the organization’s main goal within the US. Weller and the team flew to Camden, New Jersey, to apprehend Jane who was working in a motel as a maid at the time; after the fight between the two of them, the team took Jane back to New York where she was submitted to a lie detector and confessed that, even though she wasn’t the one who’d done it, she was responsible of Mayfair’s murder. After Jane’s confession, Weller admitted to Zapata that he didn’t like to be near Jane but that they needed to work together in order to stop the terrorist organization that was behind Mayfair’s death, Jane’s treason and planning an attack in the country. War against Sandstorm Jane agreed to be a double agent for the FBI and share intel on Sandstorm, meanwhile Weller and Nas learned how to work together and flew to Bulgaria to uncover the biggest NSA intel leak in the history of the U.S.; alone in their room both kissed and slept together. Back in the FBI, the team, Nas and Jane listened to the recording Douglas Winter managed to keep from the day he was threatened by two masked Sandstorm’s members. Jane recognized Roman’s and Shepherd’s voice and so did Weller, discovering some past ties to Shepherd. Nas briefed Weller on her 6-years-investigation on Sandstorm, letting him know about an informant she managed to cultivate within the organization who passed intel about Sandstorm’s interest on Weller. He provided Nas with a coded cellphone and a video of Weller from his graduation from Liberty Academy, demonstrating that Shepherd had set eyes on him for a very long time. From Sandstorm’s headquarters, Jane informed the team that Shepherd was about to launch Phase Two and Weller ordered to raid the place but was lured away by a fake emergency call that involved Allison in a supposed car accident in order to keep him away from the explosion that meant to kill everybody inside of the building. Jane managed to get to the FBI the morning after the attack and with the help of Weller, they brought a newly zipped Roman to be interrogated by Director Pellington about his involvement in the explosion. When Pellington was about to take Roman to the CIA, Weller convinced the Director to give Roman a chance to cooperate with the FBI the same way Jane did when she arrived in order to understand Sandstorm’s future plans and end game. Connection to Sandstorm Trying to find answers to his connection with Sandstorm, Weller took Nas’s research home and was surprised by Jane who recognized Shepherd in a photograph taken at one of Weller's basketball games in high school sitting on the bleachers watching him. When Jane pointed out to Shepherd’s face, Weller recognized her from his time at the military school. On a brief visit to Liberty Academy, Colonel Nix informed Weller that his tuition was paid by Ellen Briggs after she saw potential on him while he was studying. Patterson then managed to get into Ellen’s bank accounts; this took Weller to Sean Clark, a former marine who served alongside Shepherd when she was into the navy. Despite Sean’s stroke, he was able to tell Weller that he should’ve been a National instead of playing for the Mets; after listening to an old recording from a conversation between Mayfair and Clark, where he suggested her to keep Weller in New York for a while before transferring him to DC, Weller realized that Shepherd intended to keep him in New York to ensure his meeting with Jane once Phase One was launched in order to activate the Truman Protocol after Phase One was completed. A tattoo-related case brought Jane and Weller to an elaborate scavenger hunt hosted by powerful hackers who were giving away sensitive files, among them, a file containing information about the Truman Protocol. Once the team retrieved the hard drive, they discovered that the Truman Protocol was a file signed by the presidents of the United States. Shepherd lured the team away from the FBI building while she and several Sandstorm members raided SIOC to launch Phase Two, however her plans were stopped by the team and all the bombs disabled by Jane and Weller. Once the building was secured, Weller suggested Jane to spend the night at Roman’s cell and they kissed before the Secret Service took Weller away from the FBI. Weller arrived to an unknown place and secured into a bunker where he encountered familiar faces from old tattoo-related cases: Juliet Chang, CDC; Valentine Barker, DEA; and Jake Keaton, CIA. They were briefed about the current terrorist attacks the country was facing and about the activation of the Truman Protocol through the assembly of the Continuity of Government Subcommittee (COGS). Phase Two * Main Article: [http://blindspot.wikia.com/wiki/Sandstorm#Phase_Two Phase Two]. Shepherd’s Phase Two was about bringing down the actual administration of the country and allow the people she determined wasn’t corrupt, take the lead. With her attack to several federal buildings, she activated the Truman Protocol which gathered all designated deputies of a key federal agency in a bunker once the country faced a national security threat; this assembly is commonly known as COGS. Weller and Jake Keaton left the bunker to try stop Shepherd’s final plan. Weller and Jane flew to DC and were able to apprehend Shepherd and save the country from a massive and destructive attack. Before passing out, Weller begged Jane to stay in New York with him and admitted loving her. That same night Jane visited Weller and admitted she loved him as well; they kissed and spent their first night together. Season 3 Weller spent almost two years travelling, fruitlessly and desperately searching for his wife. He searched around the world, beginning with Venice, Italy, the place where he proposed to Jane. Weller was alone in his quest. The expenses of this trip cost him almost all of his money. Eighteen months after Jane's disappearance, Weller came back to his apartment in NYC with the intention of selling it. He was surprised with a visit from Eleanor Hirst. Thinking that she was there to offer him his job back, he rejected the unspoken offer, saying that he would not return until he found Jane. Hirst handed Weller a silver box with Jane's name on it and pointed to some coordinates on the back with Jane's exact location in Nepal. Weller immediately traveled to Kathmandu. He was accompanied by a female monk to a hut where he finally found Jane. Jane walked toward Weller and the both hugged briefly. After they broke the embrace, Jane realized that Weller was still wearing his wedding ring, who admitted that he never took it off. Moments later, Weller produces the metal box labelled Jane Doe FBI ''from his backpack and informed Jane that Patterson, Zapata, and Reade had been kidnapped and he needed her help to find them. Once they both touched the box, it opened, producing a metal disk with Jane's bird tattoo on it. Weller places it next to the original tattoo on Jane's neck, revealing a second layer of bio-luminescent tattoos. Personal Life After Weller let his father into his life again, things started to go right between the two of them and Sarah. However, when Reade admits to Weller that he was currently dating his sister, Kurt orders him to end their relationship, which brought a big fight between Weller and Sarah and his sister moving out from his home. Three months after Jane was arrested and taken by the CIA, Allison Knight visited Kurt and shared the news of her pregnancy, letting him know that it was up to him to be part of the baby’s life. When Weller accepts to help Allie with the baby, the two organized a gender reveal party where they found out that they’re having a girl. Not much time after the party, Allie informed Kurt that she’s moving to Colorado after getting a promotion in her job. Relationships * '''Main article:' ''Kurt Weller's relationships''. Quotes "You're my starting point." '' "''If your coming back has taught me one thing, it's to never give up hope." to Jane, 1.05 Split the Law ---- Trivia * He has a Polish uncle. * According to Nas Kamal, Weller is a heavy sleeper. * He has a fear of rats. * He enjoys reading Tom Clancy's novels. * According to his passport, Kurt was born on May 11th, 1977, which makes him 40 years old in 2017. * He really enjoys music and owns several vinyls. * He graduated with top honors from the military academy. Images KurtWellerPoster.jpg 1x08-15.jpeg 1x08-7.jpeg 1x09-12.jpeg 1x09-9.jpeg 1x09-3.jpeg 1x10-14.jpeg 1x10-8.jpeg 1x10-2.jpeg 111-12.jpeg 111-7.jpeg 111-4.jpeg 115-7.jpeg 116-20.jpeg 116-18.jpeg 116-15.jpeg 116-13.jpeg 116-3.jpeg 117-11.jpeg 117-8.jpeg 117-7.jpeg 117-5.jpeg 117-3.jpeg 1x18-19.jpeg 1x18-16.jpeg 1x18-13.jpeg 1x18-10.jpeg 1x18-6.jpeg 1x19-12.jpeg 1x19-3.jpeg 1x20-10.jpeg 1x20-7.jpeg 1x20-1.jpeg 1x21-13.jpeg 1x21-5.jpeg 1x22-13.jpeg 1x22-2.jpeg 1x23-5.jpeg 1x23-1.jpeg 2x01-15.jpeg 2x01-14.jpeg 2x01-5.jpeg 2x01-1.jpeg 2x02-12.jpg 2x02-1.jpeg 205-8.jpeg 205-6.jpeg 205-2.jpeg 222 (13).jpg 222 (12).jpg 308 (3).JPG 308 (4).JPG Appearances es:Kurt Weller Category:FBI Category:Critical Incident Response Group Category:Members of COGS Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters